How To Be An Avenger
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: It's the new Avengers! But they have even more additions this time! Join Spiderman, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Ant-Man, Ghost Rider, and She-Hulk as they experience their lives as Avengers with the post A:AoU team. They will struggle, but in the end, they're still Avengers, and a family. Might shimmy in some Scarlet America and Falcon Widow. ;) Note: THIS HAS 3 CHAPTERS, NOT 4
1. Steve, Wanda, Peter, and Johnny

It was a normal day in NYC. Brock Rumlow and Baron Zemo were back and terrorizing streets and apartments. Yep, a normal day for the Big Apple.

Luckily, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker, and Johnny Blaze were here to stop the villians. Peter and Johnny had joined the Avengers about a month ago, and with Steve and Wanda, they were top notch. Another reason could be that Steve and Wanda were dating, but that's another story.

Johnny: I have eyes on Rumlow! He's on the 3rd floor! But I can't see Zemo!

Peter: I got Zemo in my sights! He is wearing a purple burglar suit on the 4th floor!

Steve: Thanks for the costume note, Peter. Wanda, just like we practiced.

Wanda: What about the gas?

Steve: Get it out.

Wanda then used her scarlet powers to hurl Steve through the window that led to Crossbones. The two had a fight before Brock fell out of the shattered window to the ground, where he was knocked out. Peter webbed the guy to the ground, and Johnny gave him a kick to the face.

Peter: Wanda, think you can give Steve a hand? We'll deal with these goons!

Wanda: Sure thing.

She had recently learned how to fly, and use that advantage instead of taking the stairs. We all wish we could do that.

When she got up to the 4th floor, she saw Steve trying to disarm a bomb that said, "ZEMO GOES OUT WITH A BANG!"

Wanda: Steve! I can throw the bomb to a safe distance! You go fight Zemo!

Steve: Can't disobey girlfriends orders right?

Wanda: Shut up and go, babe.

She couldn't help but giggle after that remark Steve gave her. He gave her the bomb and a quick kiss before running to fight Zemo. He was too cute.

She disarmed the bomb and gave Johnny the signal to run over it with his bike, which he did gladly.

Steve then kicked Zemo out of a random window, and before he could fall to his death, Peter made him a web-hammock. He then webbed him to the hammock, which he was caught in to begin with. The police arrived shortly after the fight to take the villains and their goons away.

Steve: All in a days work for one-third of the new Avengers.

Wanda: Will you stop being so cute?

She stepped on her tip-toes to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Johnny: I ain't sharin' my bike with you all today.

Peter: Aw man! I like flashing the light!

Yep, all in a days work for one-third of the new Avengers.

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed this! :D I think Spiderman and Ghost Rider should've been in the new Avengers crew, but they might save that for Avengers: Infinity War. Hope they make an appearance! R &R if you wish! **


	2. Sam, Natasha, Carol, and Scott

Now, it isn't everyday that you see your average Hyperion attacking an area in the suburbs. But that is how today is. But look on the bright side, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff, Scott Lang, and Carol Danvers were here to make Hyperion pay for his crimes. Literally, he's gonna have to give them the money he stole.

Scott: This ant is gonna make you say "Uncle!"

Carol: Now isn't the time for puns Scott! Although that was pretty good.

Scott: Thanks!

Sam: Jeez, do they ever cut the trees around here?!

Natasha: Honey, I think you just passed him!

Sam: Thanks Nat!

Hyperion: You dare challenge the Hyperion?!

Scott: Yes we do!

Hyperion then shot lasers out of his eyes, which knocked Carol and Sam out of the skies.

Natasha: SAM! Carol!

Scott: Uh oh... JUDO KICK TO THE BACK!

Hyperion: Huh?

Scott then kicked Hyperion in the back, which sent him tumbling to the ground which granted him a face-full of dirt. Then, Nat put him in power-cuffs.

Natasha: You okay babe?

Sam: Better than ever sweetie.

They then pulled towards each other and kissed.

Scott/Carol: Get a room!

Sam: Whatever. Y'all are just jealous.

And another one third of the Avengers save the day.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that! 1 more chapter to go. ;) R &R if you wish!**


	3. Rhodey, Vision, Jennifer and T'Challa

Well, this is a sight to behold. No, really. Red Skull somehow managed to steal an Iron Man suit prototype. But wait, it gets better. The thing could barely work before this, now it soars like there isn't a care in the world. Oh, look! James Rhodes, The Vision, T'Challa, and Jennifer Walters are here to put an end to this dastardly criminal!

Rhodey: Okay, things just got complicated Big Red!

Jennifer: You mean they weren't complicated to begin with James?!

Red Skull: I AM NOT RED SKULL! I AM IRON SKULL!

T'Challa: Jeez, his head can't suit his ego anymore.

Vision: I am quite surprised that the suit has not spontaneously combusted, let alone his body.

Iron Skull: AAARGH!

Rhodey: Alright, time to give this baby a big pacifier! If that doesn't work, give him the spanking of a lifetime!

T'Challa/Vision/Jennifer: Right!

Vision then used his laser blast to knock Iron Skull to the ground, where Jen and T'Challa grabbed him, giving extra momentum to his fall. When he was down, they ripped off the suit pieces revealing a black one-piece underneath.

Jennifer: Am I the only one who wants to put him in a bed with duckling sheets?

T'Challa: Lets just put him in the cuffs and get out of here. That piece of clothing will give me nightmares.

Rhodey: Cap is probably waiting on us back at the facility. Let's go.

Vision: I wonder, could I be of assistance with getting him to his new bed?

Rhodey: I'm gonna pretend he never said that...

And the last one third of the Avengers save the day.

 **Alright guys, that wraps it up! Thanks for reading! :D R &R if you wish!**


End file.
